Promise
by owladriatic
Summary: A one (maybe two) modern day shot about Elizabeth and Darcy during their dating time. Mainly fluff, not LBD universe. Rated T for one completely harmless reference.
1. Chapter 1

This is a random one, maybe two shot that I wrote about Elizabeth and Darcy. They are both in college, and are dating at this point, although they do not attend the same college. I imagine her to be attending Stanford and him CIT. I also imagine that they met through an internship... Maybe I will write it out later...

Anyways, just a little thing I wrote. I might write more if I got, let's say, five favorites.

I sat on my couch, in yoga pants, wrapped in two extremely fuzzy blankets. With my casted leg propped up on a pillow. I sighed and ate another spoonful of Ben and Jerry's Rum Raisin ice cream before picking up my phone to text Will.

Hey. Won't be able to make it this weekend. In dorm sick, skipped Friday classes. Sorry. At least we have spring break together soon.

I couldn't wait for Spring Break. This would be the third year that we spent it at his grandparents large condo. We had separate rooms of course (we were both heavily opposed to the pre-marital sex thing) but we enjoyed staying up late watching old tv shows, cooking together (It was more him cooking; I couldn't boil water to save my life) and the occasional day spent at the beach.

I relaxed back into the couch and looked at my leg. I guess I would have to tell my enormously overprotective boyfriend that I broke my leg eventually. He'd probably flip, but sooner better than later. I promised myself that I would call him and explain sometime that weekend before flipping on an old episode of Dukes of Hazard and drifting off to sleep.

Sick?

In the years that I had known Lizzie, she had never admitted to being sick. Ever. She had once met me on one of our weekends after she had skipped class the day before. This must be very serious if she admitted it and refused to travel.

In short, I was worried. I quickly packed a duffel bag that would last me a few days or more and hopped in my car. If Lizzie was this sick, I was going to be there to take care of her, wether she wanted me there or not.

Then I made the roughly six hour drive to my girlfriends dorm.

"What the-" I said as I woke up. Someone had turned the tv off. I struggled to sit up, expecting to see my best friend, Char, but instead I say a very familiar face.

"What are you doing in my dorm?" I glowered.

"Well, I heard that you broke your leg and decided that I would take care of you." He responded. I narrowed my eyes.

"If I wanted someone to take care of me, I would have asked Will. Now leave." I stated and glared at him. He placed his hands on his hips, which made him look stupid than normal.

"You wouldn't kick your cousin out would you?" He made a puppy face which made me want to throw up. I narrowed my eyes farer than before.

"Get out of here or I am calling campus security." I threatened. He snorted.

"Nope." He stood up from my barstool and made his way over to my freezer. Then it occurred to me. He was going to eat my Ben and Jerry's!

"Oh no you don't." I said with gusto. I threw off my blankets and grabbed my crutches, hopping of the couch too fast to be safe. I raced over to the fridge and held it shut with my right crutch. His pudgy fingers fought the door handle, but he couldn't open it. That's when the yelling began. We had been fighting for a few minutes when a yell echoed into the dorm.

"What's going on in there Lizzie?"

As I stood outside Lizzie's dorm, I was alarmed to see a key in the lock. I wrenched it out and knocked patiently. I could hear a small slam inside right before yelling erupted. It consisted a voice that was definitely Lizzie's and another males. I tended at the thought of another man in her dorm room. I yelled too, and when I did the noises stopped. A moment later the door was answered.

There Lizzie stood in sweatpants and her favorite t-shirt. On crutches. And behind her stood a fat man in khaki shorts that were too short and a t-shirt that made me think that he was an idiot for wearing it to her dorm. She ran a fair-trade non-profit and she shops up wearing GAP?

Lizzie signed. She looked at him and rolled her eyes before turning back to me.

"I was hoping that you guys would never have to meet, but here we are. Will, this is Collin, my cousin. Collin, this is Will, my boyfriend. Now leave." She said, giving Collin a pointed look. He didn't move and so I glared at him. His eyes widened and he scampered out the door, scooting past me. Lizzie motioned for me to come in. She shut the door and gratefully took the keys from me.

"I was going to tell you eventually." She said, before launching into the story of how she broke her leg.

Will sat in front of me on the couch, looking very unhappy. He leaned back in the each, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyebrows raised, and a contemplative look on his face.

"Why didn't you just ask me to come down for the weekend?" He asked. He looked more hurt than mad. I sighed.

"I really just wanted to sleep and eat ice cream. I'm sorry. Char left with Janie for the weekend and I just figured I would take advantage of having this dorm to myself." I pleaded. He nodded and gave an affirmative.

"Just promise you'll tell me in the future." He said severely. I laughed and promised.

"Good." He said before leaning across the small coffee table in between us and plopping a kiss on my head. I smiled and he joined me on the couch. He grabbed the remotes, flipping to my pre-recorded Sabrina the Witch episodes and starting one. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped me in the blankets before relaxing on the couch. I snuggled into his chest that always smelled like his shampoo, which smelt like Egyptian Cotton. Then I fell asleep, thinking I would be content like that forever.

When I finally woke up it was way past dinner time. I carefully woke Lizzy up before placing her petite body on the other half of the couch. I stood up and went to dig around in her freezer, not surprisingly finding much beyond ice cream in an assortment of flavors. I frowned, reminding myself to give her a health lecture before spooning us both a bowl full of ice cream. I grabbed the spoons and walked over to the couch.

Like always, Lizzy had adorable bed head. Here curls were all over the place, and her flawless skin looked a little wrinkled.

"How you feeling Medusa?" I asked.

"Like I want to turn you into stone." She said jokingly before grabbing the bowl of ice cream and scooting back onto my lap. She snuggled down against my chest again.

"I'm glad you came." She told me, shoving a generous bite of ice cream down her throat.

"I always will. If your sick, or hurt, to just feeling crappy." I promised ruffling her hair. She smiled up at me. I was honestly surprised she didn't get mad at the sentiment.

"Promise?" She prompted seriously. To her, and me,I think it was more than a joke. It seemed serious.

"Promise." I said before kissing her soundly on the lips.

Hope y'all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, before an start, I want to leave a very long authors note. I would really appreciate if you read this.

After reading a comment, I realized that I had left the wrong impression. Lizzie and Darcy are very much I love. They just choose not to sleep with each other. I honestly think that there is no problem with that. I did not mean to infer that they didn't believe in physical contact. In my eyes, they are extreme cuddlers, but this was the impression given off.

Lizzie is also not incredibly immature, she just really loves her ice cream.

Lastly, I want to make it clear that Darcy and Lizzie do not lack passion. They have had "hot kisses" as the guest reviewer so eloquently put it. They just don't sleep together. Simple as that.

Oh, and one more thing. This guest reviewer also said that Darcy seemed more like Lizzie's father. His girlfriend, which he is (hint hint) intending to marry, has a broken leg. I see no problem with him being protective.

And one (or two) more things. I can take constructive criticism, in fact I appreciate it, but I do not appreciate reviews that tell me what I wrote was unbelievable or stupid. I am a bad writer: That's why it's not my career. To be honest, if this guest reviewer would have left a name, I admit, I would have sent a pretty nasty PM that I would have regretted later.

That's all, so sit back and enjoy Dizzie's first time cooking together. Although, if your like most people, my writing won't exactly be relaxing.

And if your not a fan of this Mr. Darcy Superprotective, you probably won't like this chapter either.

...

"Hey." I said to Lizzie as I opened the door to my apartment.

"Hey." She responded with a smile. I opened the door all the way and motioned her in. She slipped her shoes of quickly and followed me into the kitchen.

In order to prepare a good and diverse food palate for us to eat during our vacation week at my grandparents, we had decided to get together and find some stuff to cook. In the previous years we had dined out, eaten cereal with milk, or a frozen meal. The housekeeper cooked for us a couple of times too. We were ready for a change.

I pulled out all the vegetables that I he picked up at the grocery store, all ready to be thrown into a stir fry with some lo mein and sauce. Lizzie surveyed the piles of food before biting her lip nervously.

"Ok. Can you cut the carrots?" I asked. Elizabeth nodded and moved over to the cutting board where I had placed the carrots with a serrated knife. I turned back to my job of slowly thawing the sauce, but turned when I heard a noise.

Elizabeth back was still facing me, although the knife lay on the cutting board. I could hear a vicious sucking. Had she cut herself? I made her turn around by poking her until she was facing me. She quickly dropped her hand, but I could easily see that she was apply pressure with the finger next to her pointer. I raised my eyebrows. She sighs and plops her hand into my open and demanding one.

"Lizzie." I asked, looking at her. She withdrew her hand and sighed immaturely.

"I don't know how to cook. Ok? I can do a frozen stir fry, I can throw things in the oven, and I can bake like nobody's buisiness. But I can't cook. I'm sorry Will." Lizzie looked sadly at me before stepping away. It took me too long to notice that she was headed for the door.

"Wait. Lizzie!" I raced forward to the grab her bare arm. She stopped and pivoted on her foot to face me. The sad look still lingered on her face.

"I just learned how to cook too. I had Lee (Bingley) show me the basics. I was embarrassed to not know how." I pressed my lips together briefly before releasing them.

"At least we can be honest with each other." She told me.

...

I'm Lizzie Bennet, and as you probably know, I'm not incredibly sentimental. But I do love my boyfriend.

So their, right in the middle of his apartment, I kissed him. Really hard. And he kissed back. Definitely not deniable. Is as thoroughly enjoying the moment when, with my luck of course, it was ruined.

"Will?" We immediately broke the kiss to find that Georgiana Darcy was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a shocked look in her face. Will blushed a furious shade of red before opening his mouth and trying to say something in vain. I had had rendered him speechless. Mission accomplished!

"I'm Elizabeth. I have heard so much about Gia." I told her giving her a firm handshake. She smiled back tentatively.

"Are you the Elizabeth that Caroline hates?" She asked quietly.

"I am sure that I am." I replied with a slight smile, although a little nervous that she already knew who I was. Which meant that Caroline had probably already hand fed her lies and half truths.

"Good. Then I finally get the meet the only person my brother has ever liked." Gia told me. Her smile widened and I smiled back. This might not be as embarrassing as I thought it would be.

...

There, in my kitchen, as Elizabeth smoothed things over with Gia and made her relax, I knew it.

I absolutely positively loved Elizabeth Bennet.

I stood there without talking for awhile, obviously looking stupid. I wiggled my way back into the conversation, carefully learning that Elizabeth and Gia had already made plans for movie night.

Yes, my girlfriend chose my sister over me.

It didn't burn at all.

No sarcasm.

Elizabeth was serious about us. She proved that by trying to establish a relationship with my sister. I was too. But I had four years of med school ahead of me, and three years of residency. And finding myself a job. Not that it would be hard, but being established? And what about her job? I knew that she already and a job with the language software company, but I didn't know if they would allow her to move around. I didn't want to tie her down.

I loved Elizabeth Bennet, that was for sure.

Things would woke themselves out.

...

So what did you think? Anyone who reviews will get a sneak peek at the next chapter.

I am also thinking of turning this into a story, what do y'all say? Please let me know in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

So this went on hiatus forever, but I think my writing skills have improved a lot.

So here it goes!

...

"I missed you!" Lizzie says as she gave me a big hug.

"I missed you too!" I say as she embraces me. She just arrived at our tiny villa and is still carrying all her bags and wearing her shoes. I got here an hour before her to make dinner.

Because there was a six hour distance between us, I bought a small two-bedroom house halfway between both of our universities. We spent most weekends here, and we were thinking about spending the summer here also if Lizzie decided not to go traveling someplace crazy.

We settle down at the tall counter for dinner and Lizzie digs into her homecooked dumpling soup.

She loves carbs.

After dinner we decided to lay down on the couch. We turn on Dukes of Hazards, one of Lizzie's favorites, and she falls asleep quickly watching it. She'll never admit it but she concentrates so much on her driving I think it exhausts her.

As she sleeps I run my hands through her hair and look at her face and ponder.

I have seven years of school left. We're young. Lizzie has a job, but I have a feeling it's not going to keep her occupied for long. I think she wants to expand the program into South America and South East Asia. Or maybe she'll go back to school for her masters. I didn't know.

But I did know that I wanted to be along with her for the ride. I wanted to see her make her goals or graduate or cry happy tears because she has changed peoples lives. I want to see her family and for her to see mine. I wanted many more nights like this one, sleeping on the couch.

I loved her. I wanted to love her forever.

And I'd do whatever it took if it meant I could have her forever.

...

Please leave comments guys! Like 7 to update again.


End file.
